Bear
UPGRADED to BEAR! Bears climb through green hills! (Press W to use your claw!) The bear is the tenth animal in mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Swordfish and Walrus. Technical The bear: * Upgrades from the Lion or Gorilla or Pufferfish or Snow Leopard at 28.5k XP. * Has a maximum XP of 54k, at which point it will upgrade to the Crocodile or Octopus or Polar bear. * Can hide in large hiding holes and berry bushes. * Can eat Cheetahs, Moles, Deer, Lions, Foxes, berries, mushrooms, mushroom bushes, plankton, seaweed, pear, blackberry, starfish, kelp, sea snail and clam. * Bear has a claw ability which damages and stuns the animal. *The bear is one of the only animals that are able to climb the dark green hills/trees. It also swims somewhat fast in lakes, but not quite as fast as a Hippo. Appearance The bear has a dark brown body with a black nose; it is one of the only animals with a nose, the others being the Mole and the Hippo. It dwarfs any of the animals below it; a fully-grown bear is even larger than a Crocodile, even though the crocodile is its predator. The only larger animals are the Hippo and the Dragon. Strategy Climbing hills are your best advantage. Since most of the animals below you cannot climb hills, you can use the climbing ability to catch prey and level up quickly. Beware though, when you pick a hill to climb on you need to factor in the enlargement you face when you climb a hill due to the zoom feature. If you want to level up by eating, then banana trees and coconut trees are what you should look for. If you are lucky enough, you can get a full tree, giving you lots of XP to either level up quickly or gain a huge amount of XP. When catching smaller animals, make sure that you use your claw ability when close enough so you can stun them. Although the claw slash knocks animals back, they are stunned for enough time so that you can get a bite out of them. When escaping, either just climb through the hills, or, slash your predator to stun them, or you can just camp on a tree or a hill. Watch your water level, and don't wait until it's low. When you wait until it's low, you might lose the ability to sprint, which is basically a guaranteed death. If you are stuck in a tree/hill when a predator is trying to eat you, quickly slash them and run away. This will knock them back and stun them so you have a greater chance to escape. However, this doesn't go the same with Elephants, as they can knock you out of trees with their ability and eat you. If an elephant comes, quickly run away and hide, and hopefully, it will not see you. If you are in a hiding hole, you may not want to risk tail biting elephants, as they can turn around quickly and use their trunk ability. Gallery Bear.png|The Bear Bears.jpg|Bears near a mouse Image.jpeg|Bear near a Hill and Stingray in the Ocean. The_bear.png smallbear.jpg|Small bear Bear2.png|Old Bear Trivia *Prior to October 27th, it upgraded from the zebra; now it upgrades from the Gorilla *Despite having a slight speed boost in lakes, It isn't recommended to go in there as Dragons, Crocodiles, and Hippos will make you an easy meal. *It is the only Land animal to have a speed boost in lakes but not mud. *Prior to September 23rd, it can now climb on rocks. pl:Niedźwiedź Category:Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Medium Tier Animals